Borrike
Borrike is a country on the west coast of Tirónar. It is ruled by Emperor Felix. Geography Major Regions The vast majority of Borrike is grasslands, similar to the Great Plains of the Midwestern United States. Dry Plains In the south, these plains are dry and hot, but as you travel north, the region gets more temperate and humid. This region is mostly used for pastures and dry farming. Though this region bears a marked similarity to the climate of House Jackie in Duilintinn, agriculture is significantly easier in this region thanks to the two rivers that run parallel through the region from the mountains and the benefits of a less magical ecosystem. Fertile Plains As you travel north, the plains will become slightly more temperate and a whole lot more fertile. Regular precipitation allows grains and cereals such as wheat, barley, and rye to grow in absolutely staggering numbers. This is the source of Borrike’s major grain export. Forest A huge swath of trees, even larger than Duilintinn’s western forest, fills the entire northeastern portion of the empire. Borrike’s prolific logging industry has barely made a dent in its depths, and it’s thought that the large numbers of Tree-Giants in this ecosystem help facilitate a faster growth rate compared to other forests. Climate Humid Continental/Humid Subtropical, with patches of semi-arid land to the southeast where the rain shadow would most likely be the worst. Administration Government Borrike is a vast empire, led by Emperor Felix with the help of various municipal governments. The lands controlled by Borrike were acquired over a long period of time as surrounding villages were annexed into the empire. As a result, there are no distinct geopolitical or economic regions in Borrike like those of Duilintinn, Haneul, Tandeli, and others. Local governments run almost independently, enforcing any policies or laws enacted by the emperor. Trade is almost exclusively internal and handled by local governments except for Borrike’s three main exports: grains, alcohol, and lumber. Military Borrike's military is infantry-based and large. Their main strength is their sheer numbers. Known for their enthusiasm on and off the battlefield and in positive and negative contexts. On average, these troops are passionate and willing to charge into battle without a second thought, but at least half the taverns in Borrike have a “no armed or liveried soldiers” policy for a reason. In 1613, a number of skirmishes took place between Borrike and the easternmost nation in the continent of Vaqone. Education The education is managed on a local level and therefore far too varied to describe accurately. Culture Sentient Species Giants are the sentient species in Borrike. Language A germanic-sounding language similar to real-world Swedish is spoken prolifically in this empire. However, like the rest of the continent, the common tongue is often used as well. Most people in Borrike are bilingual. Perspective on Magic The people have a very nonchalant view of magic. In an empire this large, no one really cares what tools you use to get the job done, so long as you don’t hurt anyone. If Duilintinn’s academic and balanced treatment of magic was one end of a spectrum, and Haneul’s chaotic, outright discouragement of studying or regulating anything about magic was the other, Borrike would probably fall somewhere in the middle. Food Source So much grain is in Borrike. So much that they have excess so large that the normally-hands-off government has to manage how it’s traded internationally. Meat is obtained through keeping livestock or hunting. Foreign Relations Major Exports Borrike exports grain, alcohol, and lumber. Allies Borrike is allied with Duilintinn and Haneul. Public Opinion There is a mixed opinion on Borrike. It’s indisputable that Emperor Felix has a brash attitude towards leadership and has publicly said and done some horrible things during his reign. While some have decided to accept his apologies and later philanthropic efforts as evidence of change, many others continue to hold Emperor Felix accountable for the prejudices reflected in his past actions.* *I am not going to share my personal opinions on this matter, nor plan to answer any asks about it, in order to avoid discourse. These kingdoms will only feature occasionally in the background of other events, and I don’t want to start drama over such a minor detail in the grand scheme of my plans for the au. However, it would be foolish to pretend controversy doesn’t exist. Category:Other Locations